The alien time-traveler's spoilery wedding anniversary good wishes
by koukacs
Summary: It's June 26th of 2004. Sora and Yamato are walking down the street and a strange woman approaches them to wish a happy 50th wedding aniversary to Sora-chan and General Takenouchi. Birthday gift to ayumi-nightbeauty, from Proyecto 1-8.


**Happy birthday, Ayumi! I wish you a great day! I hope this gift isn't too strange. :)**

 **The alien time-traveler's spoilery wedding anniversary good wishes**

It was the end of the afternoon of June 26th of 2004. Sora and Yamato were walking down the street, talking about the blond's next concert, when, out of nowhere, a strange woman approached them. She was chubby, had long curly hair a giant grin on her face. What caught the teenagers' attention was the dress she was wearing: silver and long-sleeved with sparkling star details.

"Takenouchi Yamato! Takenouchi Sora!" The woman shouted, happily, hugging the two of them with all her might. The couple felt very uncomfortable with the extreme show of intimacy, especially because they had no idea who the woman was.

"Wow, you two look young!" She commented. "Is this like a new beauty treatment? You deserved one after that alien invasion in 2048. Man, that was wild! Thankfully your kids saved the planet and prevented a war. The power of love and friendship is amazing!"

"E-Excuse us!" Yamato finally managed to say, after he and Sora broke free from the super tight hug. "Who are you? Did you call me Takenouchi Yamato?"

"Of course, General!" The woman replied, gleefully. "After all, you took your wife's family name!"

"W-wife?!" Sora blushed furiously.

"General? Alien invasion? What is this crazy talk? Who are you?!" Yamato demanded an explanation.

"Why are you acting like you don't know me, General Takenouchi?" The woman was sounding annoyed. "I rescued you from a crashing space-ship and brought you back home, safely! Okay, we kind of got lost a couple of times before returning to Japan. Man, remember that time we accidentally helped in the decline of the Roman Empire?"

"What's going on here? Is this a prank? It's Taichi's doing, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Yagami Taichi?" The woman inquired. "That guy is too busy being a diplomat. It's an important job, but not very fun. Unlike yours, Sora-chan! Remember that time I took you to Galaxy 546383's fashion week? You became a universal hit!"

"Who are you?" Yamato questioned once again. "Is this being recorded? Is it for one of those tv programs?"

"Okay, I see, you're not recognizing me. That's fair, I've changed bodies at least three times since the last time we met. I'm Basil!"

"Basil?!" Sora and Yamato asked at the same time.

"Basil Disco Funkenstein." The woman had a proud tone of voice. "I used to be embarrassed of my name but you guys helped me to accept it. You remember now, right? I'm your super fun alien time-travelling best friend!"

Sora and Yamato were sure that they were either dealing with someone completely crazy or an unnecessarily complicate prank.

"So, Basil-san…" The girl wanted to see to which extent that prank could go. "What brings you to… Earth?"

"Silly! Do you think I would miss the 50th wedding anniversary of two of my best friends?"

"The what?!" Yamato gasped.

"I programmed my board computer to bring me to June 26th of 2066, 50 years after your wedding. It's easy to remember because I had a couple of friends who married in a June 26th, but in 2010. And the universe kind of ended and I created a second big bang to restore everybody's lives… fun fact: I totally married the daughter of said friends."

"… Sure…" Sora tried very hard to keep her composure.

"Yeah, we totally look like a couple who's celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary." Yamato could not hide his sarcasm.

"Modern beauty products! They're marvelous!" The woman sounded enthusiastic. "For example, nobody imagines that I'm past 6000 years old."

"Anyway, Basil-san," Sora began to talk again. "Did you come here just to wish us a happy wedding anniversary?"

"Oh, Sora-chan…" The woman seemed to get emotionally overwhelmed, beginning to cry. "You two! Your love story is just so beautiful! Two kids who faced nightmare inducing monsters and not only survived it all but also found strength in one another. And that powerful bond evolved into something so beautiful! Whenever I think about you two, Sora and Yamato, I get so happy! No matter how many bad things I witness, I tell myself "if Sora and Yamato were here, they'd find an answer" and I keep on going. You're an inspiration to so many people! The tale of your love went across the galaxies and became one of the most celebrated stories in all of space and time. The bearers of love and friendship… two lonely souls who found home in each other. The sky and the mountain forever connected."

Yamato and Sora were left speechless.

"Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a lot of happiness. Keep being great! Until the 100th anniversary!"

Just like she had come, the woman left them quickly, after giving the teenagers another tight hug. Sora and Yamato stayed frozen at the same spot until the girl said:

"You don't think that was an actual time-traveler alien, right?"

"I bet all my money it was Taichi's idea, maybe with Mimi's help." Yamato replied.

The couple convinced themselves of that and kept living their lives in peace.

The fact that they got married in June 26th of 2016 was probably just a coincidence.

 **Basil Disco Funkenstein isn't actually my oc. It's the no official name of the main character of a show I like. :D**


End file.
